An inverter circuit is a circuit converting a direct current to an alternating current and converting direct current energy to alternating current energy. The inverter circuit includes a form of outputting an alternating current voltage, for example, an uninterrupted power supply; and further includes a form of supplying an alternating current output current following an external alternating current voltage, for example, a solar grid-connected inverter or a wind grid-connected power generator.
During working of the inverter circuit, the high-frequency switch in the circuit needs to be switched between the turn-on state and the turn-off state at a high frequency. However, in the prior art, when high-frequency switching is performed between turn-on and turn-off for the switch, turn-on and turn-off loss may be caused. Therefore, power consumption of the circuit is great and the efficiency is low.